destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Tucker
Warning Spoilers through 'Devil's Due.'' Deadly Shores Straits of Hell Blood in the Water Devil's Due |mention = |gender = Female |status = Living |relationships = Matthew Reddy, husband |job = Nurse Minister of Medicine |key = X |species = Human}} '''Sandra Tucker was a passenger on USS Walker. She was the senior member of a group of six nurses. When the vessel was in a running fight with the Japanese, Lieutenant Commander Matthew Reddy ordered her and her subordinate nurses to report to the ship's surgeon. The surgeon and one of the nurses was killed in the battle. After Walker transited to the alternate Earth, Reddy appointed Sandra as chief of the medical department. She is from Virginia. When she marries Captain Reddy she gives her father's name "Malcolm C. Tucker, a Norfork industrialist" Pb. 98. Key Events Sandra is in charge of Ensigns Leslie Ranell, Beth Grizzel, Karen Theimer, Pam Cross, and''' Kathy McCoy. and manages to evacuate aboard USS Walker. They assist in Walker's ward room/ surgery where a shell kills Doc Stevens and Leslie Randell. She agrees to splitting the nurses with USS Mahan. She aids the Lemurians on Big Sal with help from Karen Theimer. She gradually falls in love with Matthew Reddy. But the couple keep things cool due to the Dame Famine. Sandra meets the Horror of war learning of Beth Grissel's capture for rations by the Grik, Captain Reddy's bad wounds, and later watching as Nerracca is sunk. Sandra stays in Baalkpan while Captain Reddy goes in search of a second oil source, allies (Maa-ni-la), and an iron fish (S-19). She commissions a huge flag for USS Walker watching her sink with the new flag torn from battle after the Grik Swarm is defeated. Sandra, Rebecca Anne McDonald, Dennis Silva, Lawrence, Abel Cook, and Sister Audry are abducted by Walter Billingsly. Lelaa-Tal-Cleraan joins them in captivity when her ship encounters Billingsly's ship. They escape when loyal crew help them some joining them, Captain Rajendra, the ship's Engineer, Carpenter, some sailors, and Midshipman Stuart Brassy. They arrive at Yap Island where Laurence lets them know it is the Island of testing not the home of his people. She is forced to amputate Abel Cook's finger due to a thorn. When they leave the island and discover the refugees from Tigran she studies the Reptilian females. They are rescued by S-19. Sandra spends time at Maa-ni-la and meets Diania. She persuades Colonel Tamatsu Shinya to lead men from Maa-ni-la he has been training to the New Britain Isles. Sees Sandra Tucker marry Matthew Reddy to become Sandra Tucker Reddy. Chasing IJN Hidoiame they battle the Japanese tanker is sunk and Mathew is badly wounded as is Walker. In Maa-ni-la Matt is moving and they watch a baseball game, and see construction of the new MTBs. On to Baalkpan a few aarguments and Matt's plan to raid Madagascar. Put on hold while they take Madras and relieve Pete Alden 's forces around Lake Flynn. Hisashi Kurokawa is forced to flee, and General Halik makes a truce with the alliance. Sandra accompanies Matt by being aboard Big Sal. Deadly Shores Sandra accompanies Matt on an inspection of a Grik Battleship at Madras, and a meeting where the first fleet is split into a raiding force under Matt. She announces her pregnancy after the fleet is too far along to send her back, and she goes to Matt when Walker is beached. Straits of Hell Her medical duties keep her in Grik City but after a Grik Attack she accompanies the Wounded aboard SMS Amerika. Blood in the Water Sandra is aboard the hospital Ship SMS Amerika It encounters the Savoie and Sandra, Diania, Adar, Becker Lange, Arnold Horn, and three crew cats are ordered aboard Savoie. Kapitan Adler Von Melhausen takes command and attacks Savoie leading to the death of two thirds of the crew and wounded aboard. She is transferred to Japanese custody by Capitine de Fregate Victor Gravois 'leader of the League of Tripoli's Zanzibar representatives. ''Devil's Due Pregnant Sandra Tucker Reddy is rescued by Dennis Silva, recaptured, re-rescued and shoots Hisashi Kurokawa Silva adds thorns Kurokawa is still plotting as he dies. Sandra, Diania, and Arnold Horn are the only SMS Amerika prisoners to survive. Subordinate nurses * Karen Theimer * Pam Cross * Beth Grizzel (presumed deceased, she was with Kaufman when party captured by Grik) * Kathy McCoy * Ensign Ranell (deceased)